Before he Left
by RaeTakesTheWorld
Summary: Kate and Taylor share a lasting experience while at the hospital for their "prom." This is what I think happend. M for sexual content.


Before he Left

"You wanna get out of here?" Taylor whispered in Kate's ear.

Kate nodded, smiling as they began to run out of the faux ballroom. They laughed as they run passed the night-shift staff, slipping as they turned corners, until falling into the elevator. Once the elevator came to a stop they made their way down the deserted hallway. The hallway had an eerie feeling with the blue light shining through the windows from the night sky.

Kate smiled as Taylor grabbed at a plastic-covered entryway and split it in half. He held it open for Kate to step through first. He followed quickly after her. Then they both stepped through a second barricaded doorway and into an unused patient's room.

The window was unblocked and gave the room that same blue glow as the moon shone into the room. Taylor squeezed Kate's hand in his and gently led her to the perfectly made bed. He nudged Kate so that she fell into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He slowly bent his shoulders as he leaned in to kiss Kate softly on her mouth. Kate smiled up at him.

Sure she was in remission for now, but she still felt the disease eating at her blood, and scratching at her skin, but right now all of that didn't matter. All that mattered was Taylor, and his soft kisses that were gentle but rough at the same time.

She came out of her reverie and saw that he had removed his tux jacket and the tie he was wearing earlier. She smiled back up at him, not being able to contain one simple smile. Why would she want to? She was having the best time of her life, and she didn't want it to stop, ever. She felt his thin lips on her almost too plump ones. Her lips were cracked and dry and for a moment she was overwhelmed with insecurities about herself. Though the feeling vanished as soon as she felt Taylor smile against her lips.

He pulled away, and whispered, "I love you, Kate."

She broke out into a huge smile, "I love you too, Taylor."

That's when Taylor finally rested his gaze on the smooth red wig. It was beautiful, and made Kate look stunning, but he thought she looked beautiful naturally. He threaded his fingers through the ends of the fine hair. Slowly he brushed the wig away from her forehead and pulled it off completely, never breaking his eyes away from Kate's as he did so.

He stood up straight from the low hospital bed and put his hands in his pocket. He slowly looked down at his feet, and then back up to her. His face was freshly colored with a blush of embarrassment.

"Kate, I love you, and now that I know you love me too I-I want take it to the next level. I don't know how much time we have left. I could go tomorrow, or maybe it will be you, and I want to experience love making with you." Before Kate could comply he pulled out a condom from his pant's pocket, "I have protection, but please say no if you don't want this."

Kate slowly stood from the bed, looking deep into his eyes. She swiftly lifted her arm to the back of her neck and tugged at the small yellow string that was holding the top half of her dress on. It fell loose, and then she began tugging down the rest of her dress. Taylor stared as she slowly undressed herself.

He was taking it all in, never experiencing this kind of intimacy; he was stunned at the beauty of this woman. She wasn't wearing a bra under her dress, so the only thing covering her now was a thin, cotton, string material for undergarments. Taylor let the testosterone in him come out as he smirked looking over her unnaturally thin body.

"If I say anything right now, it will just be cheesy and immature, so why don't you just take off those pants?" Kate giggled as she blushed.

Taylor nodded, and complied as soon as possible. His pants were off in the matter of seconds. He was about to tug off his boxers too, but Kate's hands beat him to the punch line. Kate looked at Taylor's lower half and gulped when she saw that tent in his boxers. She was dead nervous now, but she slowly yanked his underwear off his body. She reexamined him and swallowed loudly again seeing his size. The only other time she's seen a penis was when she found one of her parents pornos and watched it with Anna. She had no idea how big was big, or if he was small compared to anyone else. All she knew was that it was going to hurt when he tried squeezing in.

Taylor saw the hesitant look on her face and reach out to cup her face. "I'll try not to hurt you, but I can't promise it won't."

Her apprehensive look disappeared as she nodded softly. His bumpy, scared hands gripped her waist and led her to the bed until her knees hit, and she silently climbed onto the small patient's bed. Taylor followed her down, and softly rested against her. He tried not putting all his weight on her because he didn't want to hurt her, and he was hoping their following actions wouldn't hurt her too much either.

He softly kissed her, when they parted, "Are you ready?" Kate nodded for what seemed like the billionth time since the night started.

He pulled away from her and she lifted her legs apart like she thought she was supposed to. He pulled his hips back so that he could position himself just right. Before he moved forward her ripped open the condom package and slowly pulled the plastic on around his erect penis.. He looked her in the eyes, and she breathed in real deep while nodding her head again. He pushed into her swiftly, and strong not wanting the pain to last, so in turn not making it a long painful process. Kate blow the air out as he hit her barrier and broke through. One single tear leaked from the corner of her eye, and Taylor kissed it away, not wanting to see her cry.

He looked at her with a questioning expression and she nudged her chin up signifying he could continue. He slowly pulled out of her almost completely, but still had his tip inside her. He ground out, and waited for just one second before pushing fully in. He was sweating a little, feeling his head dampen, and beads of sweat roll down his back. He bent to kiss Kate at her neck's pulse point and felt that she was damp with sweat too.

Kate hooked her legs around his waist wondering why he hadn't moved again. Taylor continued placing kissing all over her neck and shoulder, but he also started moving his hips against her as well. Before long they were panting and moaning a bit as well.

For this being Kate's first time she didn't come, and for Taylor's second or third time, possibly, he still hasn't worked up a lot of stamina so he didn't last that long. However both were immensely satisfied with the outcome. Kate smiled as Taylor fell to the bed and pulled Kate so that she was resting against him. She looked out the window and gazed at the moon as stares; at that moment she was reminded of her father. She sure he was at the firehouse graphing the stars as she laid there against her first love, and lover.

They were interrupted by a knocking coming from behind the closed door. "Taylor, Kate you've had your fun, now it's time to go home." They recognized the voice to be the nurse that had both treated them many times in the ward. Taylor laughed as he got dressed, while Kate died of embarrassment. When they were fully dressed again they exited the hospital, but not before apologizing to the nurses that would have to change the bed sheets(Kate insisted).

That night Taylor drove Kate home, kissed her goodnight, and the last thing he said to her was, "I'll call you tomorrow, goodnight," and, "I love you."


End file.
